1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and particularly to an electronic device and a method for triggering a function of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Today's human-machine interface of electronic devices is still strongly relying on key or touch key interaction. However, in many situations such interaction may be difficult since one hand of the user has to hold the device while the other hand may not be free either to interact with the device. Hence, there is a continuous interest to simplify and extend the ways of interacting with electronic devices.